


Sun and Moon

by Cali_se



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For my Boosh challenge chart. Prompt: Dreams. There's a little bit of Howard and Vince in this too. :)

When he was a boy, Noel dreamed of finding someone who would bring out the very best in him; someone who was the missing piece of the puzzle, a friend who’d love him, warts and all…

He grew up, found a life of his own, but still dreamed that one day someone else would see his potential, and view the world from his end of the telescope, in all its surreal colours.

Then one day the dream took solid form: tall, shy and strangely mesmerising, coming at him like a northern hurricane, catching his sunshine and giving him the Moon.


End file.
